El mundo es de machos
by Beiriker
Summary: Los hermanos Souma se interesan en algo que no es deporte :: KuukaixTadase implicito


**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece

**N/A:** Queria que los cinco hermanos actuaran como una happy barbie family 3 aunque Kaidou me saliera como el hermano agresivo al qeu odias. No, no es asi, pero alguien tenia que ser el serio amargado {adicto al tabaco 3} que fuera la figura superior de todos. Pero en si me gusta mucho Kaidou 3

**El mundo es de machos.**

_La sangre es más espesa que el agua._

Domingo.  
El día más esperado de la semana; y aunque podían trasnocharse el sábado anterior, debían de despertar temprano para el día siguiente. Arrastrarse a la sala con una ansiedad que solo seria devastada por la llegada del día lunes, y entonar con viva emoción el himno de su equipo con una mano en el pecho.  
Era como ir a la iglesia.  
Todos los domingos, desde la mañana hasta temprano la noche, sentarse frente al televisor era su ritual. Y perdérselo era todo un sacrilegio.

Gritaban un gol, y se golpeaban entre ellos cuando alguno era del equipo contrario.  
Todas las diferencias de fabrica, y de semana, se disolvían en el momento en que los hermanos Souma se sentaban sobre el sofá {cuando ganaban el puesto, excepto Kaidou; al mayor nunca se le enfría el culo- decía} y el suelo. Y encendían el televisor.

Durante ese glorioso día domingo quedaba terminantemente prohibido pelearse por algo que no se tratase de deportes. No se hablaba del trabajo ni de las tareas; ni tampoco existían los parches de Nicotina para Kaidou.; Por regla general tampoco existían las mujeres {aparte de las animadoras, claro}  
Nunca nadie pensó o siquiera menciono en la regla a algún otro chico, un amigo… ¡Tadase por ejemplo!  
Desde la escuela, Kuukai había sido buen amigo de Tadase. Y cuando se graduó de esta perdió todo el contacto con él. Ahora intentaba recuperarlo: Porque no quería perderlo por completo.  
Después de todo, Jack siempre le seria fiel al Rey.

!¡Kuukai! ¿¡Pero qué haces!?" le reclamo con un golpe Rento, el cuarto de los hermanos. El pequeño de la camada acababa de perderse un pase de media cancha. Y cuando los otros tres hermanos pertenecían el equipo contrario, necesitabas todo el apoyo posible: "¡Kuukai!"  
"Sí, sí metieron un gol" El pelirrojo se encontraba distraído en su celular, respondiendo un mensaje.  
"¡No! ¡Kuukai!" a pesar de su edad, Rento podía portarse lo bastante inmadura cuando se le antojaba "¡Hermano!" volteo a ver al trío; de los cuales Unkai y Shuusui, arreglándose los lentes, voltearon a ver respectivamente a Kaidou, el mayor de todos.  
"¡Deja eso y presta atención!" le golpeo en la cabeza cual monigote con una revista "ya sabes que nada de celulares hasta el medio tiempo"  
"Aja"  
"¡Kuukai!"  
"Espera que ya se manda~"

Durante el transcurso de la semana los hermanos se veían poco. Tanto así que apenas notaban la existencia del otro a la hora de cenar. Así que no estaban tan al tanto de la vida del resto.  
Pero ciertamente, era la primera vez que veían a su hermano tan enviciado con tal pequeño aparato, siendo como era, nunca le tuvo un gran amor a la tecnología {excepto a los juegos de video}  
Prefería el contacto físico.

Para el segundo tiempo Kuukai rompió con risas el silencio y la tensión del resto que esperaba el desempate. Pasaron a penales.  
"¿¡Qué carajos te pasa!?"  
Tan agresivo como siempre Kaidou lo estampo contra el suelo mientras el resto veía como si fuese un extra del show.  
Kuukai se negó a responder, o siquiera a mirarlo.  
"Esta muerto"  
"Yo quiero su pelota de futbol"  
"¡Yo su bat de baseball!"  
"Pero Unkai, tu no juegas baseball"  
"Nunca es tarde para aprender, tu puedes tener sus patines Shuusui"  
"… pero no me gusta patinar"  
La pequeña repartición de bienes termino cuando Kuukai de alguna forma se libró de su hermano mayor y corrió a encerrarse en su habitación.  
Nadie, ni el mismo Kaidou, supo como lo hizo.  
No salio de su habitación en todo el día.  
Apenas lo la mañana siguiente en el desayuno.

Los siguientes días empezó a llegar tarde, escabulléndose por la ventana. Todo iba bien, hasta que Shuusui lo delato sin querer una noche en la que repartía la ropa lavada {alguien tenia que hacerlo, ¿no?} Kuukai cayó dentro, sobre la mesa, del susto y la impresión.  
"Ah~ te golpeaste, déjame ver"  
"¡N-No!"  
El pelinegro se ajusto los lentes viendo más de cerca.  
"Ouh~ ¿Qué no nos están diciendo?" se asomaron curiosos Unkai y Rento al ver a Kuukai en el suelo y a Shuusui en pose de sermoneo. Tan cerca de su oído.  
"¡Nada! ¡Largo! ¡Salgan todos!"  
Nervios de adolescente.  
Kuukai sabia perfectamente que no podía correr y acusarlos con Kaidou, probablemente este seguiría tan molesto con él que lo mandaría a limpiar todo el patio y a que durmiera ahí el resto del mes.  
"Nada, Kuukai tiene un chupetón"  
"¿¡un chupetón!?"  
"¡Shh! ¡Cállense! ¡Fue un golpe! ¡Me golpearon hoy en el partido!"  
"Oh si~ ¡Te golpearon en el cuello y la marca tiene justo forma de boca!"  
"¿No estas algo pequeño para tener novia?"  
"¿¡No estas algo grande para todavía ver muñequitos chinos y NO tener novia!?"  
"Touche"  
Unkai se encogió en hombros avergonzado y herido; saliendo de la habitación flameando insultos.  
Rento lo siguió partiéndose de risa.  
Shuusui simplemente le deseo buenas noches con una pequeña seña: "te estoy viendo"  
… Kuukai se tendió en el suelo cansado, era el menor de cinco hermanos, era normal que todos se comportaran así. O al menos así lo quería creer.

Pasaron horas, días, y el domingo finalmente llego.  
Era el partido más importante del mes. Y Kuukai no estaba ahí.

Ninguno de los presentes se espero lo que en esa mañana ocurrió. Ni siquiera el mismo Kuukai, quien faltaba por primera vez a su iglesia del domingo.  
Tenía una muy buena excusa…  
_"Entonces…¿tienes cuatro hermanos?"  
"¿Ah, nunca te lo dije?"  
"Un amigo de Kuukai~"  
"Pensé que iría a traer una novia a la casa…."  
"pero él es lindo y parece una chica…"  
"molestemos a Kuukai 333"  
"¿ Puedo jugar con tu cabello~?"  
"U-uhm…"  
"No sean raros. Vamos a mi habitación"_  
Y como si lo persiguiera el mismo diablo, el pelirrojo tomo a Tadase del brazo y lo encerró consigo en su habitación.  
Ese día ninguno de los cinco hermanos Souma le presto atención al partido. Ni siquiera Kaidou que era el que más lo había esperado. En cambio, se encontraba molesto, estando en el sofá con la intención de fumarse toda una cajetilla.  
"No puedo creerlo"  
Shuusui estaba su lado, limpiándose los lentes "esta creciendo, sabrá como manejarlo"  
"¿Y si no?" Rento y Unkai espiaban por las escaleras, tentados a subir y escucharlo todo.  
"Pues para eso estamos ¿no?"

[FIN]

**N/A:** Ley de Murphy de que todos mis textos largos sean de lo más melosos/fluff/sin sentido/forzados. Pero esta idea se me vino a la cabeza de la nada y simplemente no pude resistirlo 3 me encanto hasta el punto de hacerlo vomitivo que termino tan color de rosa.


End file.
